Scream For Daddy
by AngelicBeauti3
Summary: A short drabble featuring African-American female reader, and the lunatic, Dean Ambrose. *COMPLETE


_**Title** \- Scream For Me_

_**Pairing** \- Dean Ambrose/Jon Moxley X African-American!Reader_

**_Rating_**_ \- __M_

**_Disclaimer _**_\- I don't own WWE or its talent. _

_**Summary **\- A short drabble featuring African-American female reader, and the lunatic, Dean Ambrose._

**_Scream For Me_**

Moans ring out over the bedroom as your boyfriend of two years eagerly ate into your needy cunt, his tongue brushing over your throbbing clit over and over again. Even after your first two orgasms, he's still going, relentlessly lapping at your leaking cunt like it's the best meal he's ever eaten in his life, and it seemed that he wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

"Mmm, you always taste so sweet. Like sugar," the blond purrs as he licks a wet stripe along your sodden folds. You felt yourself become even more wet at his words, more of juices pouring onto his tongue. "Nice and juicy, too."

"D-Dean," you breath out as you squirm and instinctively try to shut your legs, the pleasure becoming overwhelming at this point, but Dean wasn't having any of it.

"No, no, no. Daddy's not done with you, yet sweetheart."

"P-please Daddy," you whined softly. "I-I don't think I can take much more."

"Aww, but I wanna watch you cum again. You look so hot when you cum for me."

You start to say something else until Dean grabs at your waist, pulling you down towards him and prying your legs back open with relative ease. He looks to your soaked cunt before he brings his eyes up to meet with yours. "This time I want to hear your screams."

Without another word, the lunatic buries his face deep into your core once more, sucking you into his mouth and eating you without a care in the world.

The bedroom is soon filled with the lewd sounds of your pussy being devoured, your moans a melodic tune that plays sweetly into Dean's ears and has his cock throbbing in his pants. It isn't too long before you feel pressure building back up in your belly, another orgasm slowly but surely on the way.

"O-ohh, daddy! fuck!" You buck beneath him but he's sure to hold you in place, his large hands wrapped tightly around your thick ebony thighs as his tongue fucks into you. Unable to resist, you reach a shaky hand down between your legs to curl your fist into his short blond locks, clinging on for dear life as you struggle to find your breath. When he abruptly inserts his fingers you can't hold back any longer, and soon your third orgasm of the night comes searing through you. "D-Dean! Fuck!" you cry out, your back arching off the bed as a steady stream of your juices flood your pussy and drip onto the bed-sheets below.

The blond bad boy then removes his mouth from you and stares up at you, his icy blue eyes full of lust. "That's it, little mama," he urges watching you make a mess for him, the tone of his voice sexier than you'd ever heard it before. "Scream for daddy." That voice alone was enough to make you come undone for a forth time, but at this rate you knew your body wouldn't be able to handle another orgasm. By now your legs were quaking, and you were a soaking wet mess. But you knew that was how Dean wanted you - wet and messy.

You let out a loud shriek as your boyfriend's mouth latches onto your overly sensitive pussy for a final time, his tongue swirling deep inside you at first, then licking and sucking on your clit and folds until he'd picked up the last of your juices. Pulling away with a loud smack, the lunatic gives you the glance over before slipping two of his fingers deep into you again. "Hmm, I think you're nice and ready for my cock now."

You watch him stand up to undo his blue jeans, pulling them down and kicking them off to the side, boxers soon following thus revealing his rock hard erection to you. The swollen red tip was leaking profusely with precum as he stood there eyeing you, like some starving beast, and you were his helpless prey.

"You look so beautiful right now," you hear his voice echo of the walls as he climbs back onto the bed, positioning himself right over you. You were still coming down from your last orgasm right then, and as you watched him stroke himself above you, you began to wonder just how much more you would be able to take.

"But I'm not quite finished with you yet, love. I'm thinking you've got one more in you."

"I'm spent, Daddy. I can't take much more."

"Of course you can. I'm going to prove it to you right now."

But as his thick head of his cock pushed its way between your soaked folds, you knew one thing for sure...

"No time for resting, kitten. I want to hear you scream for daddy one more time."

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
